Is This My Fate?
by Oribella
Summary: Danny's Ghost form starts to take over and he turns into a Vampire Ghost! Will Tucker and Sam find a way to save him before it is too late? DannyXSam
1. Somethings Starting

Chapter 1 Somethings Starting...

The rain was coming down hard, it was a very cold and stormy night. Danny walked down the sidewalk. He was alone and no one else was around. Then he saw his sister and Tucker.

"Hey guys!" he shouted. But for some reason they didn't seem to hear him. He ran in front of them, "Hey what's wrong with you guys?"

Danny gasped as they walked through him. He looked down at his hands, "What?" his hand was transparent! He turned and saw his parents coming. "Mom? Dad?"

They didn't acknowledge him in any way.

He reached out to touch them, "What's the matter with you guys? Can't you see me?" his hand went through them.

They walked on never looking back.

No one else could see or hear him. But why?

Then suddenly he turned into his ghost form. He gasped. Things started to disappear and everything became black around him, "W-what's happening?"

Lightning flashed. He turned.

"Sam!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the darkness. _Sam... Sam... Sam..._  
Sam stood in the middle of the void. She was wet, her hair was down, eyes closed and her arms were crossed flat against her chest.

"Sam?" _Sam... Sam... Sam..._  
As he came closer to her he realized she was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, "Why are you crying? What's freaking you out?" _Out... Out... Out..._  
Her eyes opened, she looked at him but she seemed so distant.

"What's wrong?" _Wrong... Wrong... Wrong.._

Suddenly claws sprouted from his finger tips, and fangs from his mouth. His eyes glowed red. Feelings started to fade out of his heart. He felt like nothing was left, the only emotion he felt was lust to kill.

"What's happening to me!" _To me... To me... To me..._

Danny looked at his hands. They were soaked in blood. He looked up. Blood trickled down her cheek. Her eyes were sad, a feeling of being betrayed clearly on her face. He gasped at what he'd done. He looked down at his hands again then looked up at her. She looked down.

He looked down at his body and gasped. His body was disinigrating! He was starting to disappear! When he looked up he realized she was starting to disappear as well.

"Sam!" he exclaimed, trying to get closer to her. _Sam... Sam... Sam..._

Darkness grew even thicker around her until she slowly faded away.

_"I don't want... to hurt... you..." Hurt you... Hurt you... Hurt... Hurt... You... You... You..._

* * *

Danny sat up quickly, he was breathing heavily, his body soaked in a deep sweat. He looked around panic striken. But everything was normal again. _Nothing.._ Just his room surounded him.

He leaned forward sinking his face into his hands. This nightmare had been haunting him for six days now. Never stopping, never changing, but always right on time. You'd think with all the weird freaky work he had to do things like this wouldn't faze him a bit. But it did, and it scared him.

"It was just a dream..." he told himself, "Stop worrying about it!"

He looked out the window next to his bed. _Just a dream..._

* * *

Danny sat in the school room, totally spaced. He was so tired. He had stayed up almost the whole night catching ghosts and putting them back into the Ghost Zone. He could barely keep his eyes open! Plus he couldn't even try to concentrate! His mind was too filled with other things. _I'm so tired. I wonder how many ghosts I'll have to catch tonight. Does Tucker really think he can get away with wearing boxers on his head? Why the heck did he even do that? I wonder what Sam's thinking about... _Aside from all those thoughts his mind was really focused on this dream he'd been having! Not a dream! A nightmare! Why was he having this dream? What did this mean? Then he started to drift off again. _What would my parents think if they found out I'm a ghost? What would anyone think? Why did this happen to me in the first place? What else is going to happen to me? What if I-_

His thoughts were interupted by a ruler being smacked down on his desk.

"What's the answer?" the teacher questioned.

The ruler startled him back to reality, but he still wasn't thinking straight.

"I'm not a ghost!" he exclaimed standing to his feet.

The room filled with laughter.

He smacked his forehead when he realized what he had said.

"No, I'm sorry." the teacher said, "That's not the answer."

He crumpled down in his seat his face blushing with embarressment.

* * *

"I don't care what you say!" Sam argued, "Boxers on your head does **_not _**look cool!"

"But I could start a trend!" Tucker insisted, "Pretty soon everyone will be walking around with their underwear on their heads!"

Sam shook her head, "I can't believe I'm even sitting at the same table as you!" she looked at Danny, "Please tell him that that is **_not_** cool!"  
Danny continued to stir his food in a circle with his fork.

"Hello?" she said waving her hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of it, "Hmm?"

"Don't you think that's stupid?"

"I don't know!" he snapped, "Why don't you just leave him alone!"

Sam and Tucker exchanged looks, "Are you okay?" Tucker asked.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip, "Yeah, sure, I'm fine."  
"Ya know you've been really off lately." Sam pointed out, "Is something wrong?"

He looked down, "No." he looked up," Yes!" he looked down, "I mean.. I don't know..."

Sam looked at him concerned, "Danny?"

"Why don't you just drop it!" he lashed out, "Okay!" he left the table.

Tucker and Sam looked at each other.

* * *

Danny sighed as he walked down the hallway. He didn't mean to snap at his friends. He had just been so stressed lately! And that stupid nightmare _really _wasn't helping at all!

Finally he came to his locker. He reached out to turn the dile and to his surprise his hand went through and his body slammed against the door.

He growled. _I hate when that happens!_

He was about to try again when suddenly he turned into ghost form. He gasped. _I didn't do that!_

Luckily everyone was at lunch so no one saw. He turned himself back to normal.

The suddenly something pulsed through him! It was like a bolt of electricity hit him. For a moment he turned into his ghost from but then he turned back to normal.

He put his hand on his forehead. _What's happening to me? _

Something really weird was happening. Something strange was starting...

_Authore's note: Don't get mad about the boxer on the head thing. That kid is strange. I wouldn't put anything past him._


	2. The Encounter With Fate

Chapter 2 The Encounter With Fate...

It was night again. Danny tossed and turned on his bed. He couldn't sleep, not that he wanted to. He'd just have to face that nightmare again. But why try to sleep? Soon he'd have to go out on a ghost hunt anyways. He always did.

These things were momentary in his mind. He was more worried about what had happened at school more than anything else. What was going on anyway?

He turned to the side of his bed and sat up.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Danny turned to his window.

"Sam?" he said surprised.

She tapped on the window again, "Danny! Let me in!"

He opened the window, "What are you doing in here?" he questioned helping her inside.

"Well, I was kind of worried about you," she answered, "I mean, you've been acting really strange lately."

He rolled his eyes, "Is that anything new for me?" He sat on his bed.

She put a hand on her hip, "That's not what I meant and you know it!" she sat down beside him, "What's up with you lately?"

He looked away, "It's nothing."

"Danny..."

He sighed, "It's just that, well I've been having these strange dreams lately.."

She tilted her head, "What kind of dreams?"

He bit his lip.

"Come on." she said softly. "You can tell me. What are they about?"

"They're about me and... you..."

She blushed a little at the thought of him dreaming about her. "And?"

"And.." He stood and turned away, "Never mind. It's nothing important."

"Danny.." she reached out to put her hand on his shoulder. She gasped, only to have her hand go through him.

He looked over his shoulder, "What?" He saw. He backed away from her.

She stepped forward a little, "Danny?"

"S-stay back.."

He looked down at his hands confused, as if they were not his own. They stood in silence. No sooner his Ghost Sense acted up.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOST!" someone cried.

"Ghost!" Danny and Sam repeated.

They ran to the window and looked out. They got a quick glimpse of the creature. Sure enough there was a ghost on the loose.

"Come on!" Danny motioned.

They made their way out side.

* * *

When they were outside they heard another scream. Danny quickly took his Ghost form and started to fly away.

"Hey!" Sam shouted, "Do you want any help!"

"No! That's ok!" he shouted back, "I can handle it!"

* * *

The creature seemed to have disappeared in the back of a dark alley. Danny took caution as he entered it.

His eyes scanned for the creature, but nothing seemed to be there.

Then _SHOOSH! _something snuck up behind him.

Just about the time he looked over his shoulder he witnessed a strange Vampire like ghost flying toward him. It came at him with such incredible speed he didn't even have time to think about moving out of the way. The creature tackled him down.

His torso faced flat against the ground. He struggled. "Hey! Get off!" he screamed at it.

All it did was laugh as it took a bite out of his neck. He cried out as it's fangs sunk into his flesh.

He kicked the ghost with the back of his foot knocking it off.

The creature attempted to fly at him again only this time Danny was ready for it. His hands lit up green and started blasting at the creature with Energy Blasts. They missed, but this time he moved out of the way and avoided getting tackled. Unfortunately he did recieve a nasty punch in the face.

The ghost turned and hissed at him.

Danny threw another Energy Blast at the creature this one hit! He quickly flew over and captured the ghost in the Fenton Thermos.

Danny let out a sigh of relief as he floated down to the ground. He took his human form. He cringed, and put his hand on the back of his neck. His neck hurt really bad. He loward his hand and looked at it. Blood..

"Danny!" Sam shouted running over, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he lyed, "I'm fine."

She gasped, "Danny! You're necks bleeding!"  
His eyes looked back at the bite for a moment then returned to her.

"You'd better get that checked out!"

"It's nothing.." he assured her, "Besides, it's not like I can fight all these ghosts and expect to come out perfect."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it!"

She said nothing.

"Listen..." he stepped toward her a little, "I-I don't want you to get involved in this stuff anymore."

She let out a surprised gasp. "What?"

He stood in front of her, "I don't think you and Tucker should get involved in this anymore."

"We're your friends," Sam protested, "We have to help you. I mean what kind of friend would I be if-"

She stopped short when Danny pulled her into his arms. She was silent, surprised by his actions.

She blushed, "D-Danny?"

He hugged her tightly. "_Please understand_," "he said quietly, "_I don't want you to get hurt..."_

There was a long silence then he let her go and walked away.

Her heart was still pounding, a million miles a minute. She brought her hand to her chest. _What was that all about?_

* * *

Danny quietly climbed back into his room. His face had broken into deep sweat. He put his hand on his forehead. He felt very hot.

He coughed a little his breathing was hard and raspy. For some reason he could hardly breathe! It felt like his lungs were collapsing! _What's..._ His eyes looked at the floor. It swayed in front of him.

He felt himself transform for a moment and that was the last thing he could remember. He collapsed.


	3. Red Eyes

Chapter 3 Red Eyes

Danny awoke from the warm rays of sunlight shining in through his still open window.

He stood but almost fell down again. He felt really dizzy for some reason. All that had happened the night before was a blurr in his mind. He couldn't recall everything.

Danny used his bed post to help him stand. _What happened last night?_

He decided to try not to think about it. It was a school day so as soon as Danny was ready he made his way to Casper High

* * *

After school Danny and his friends all walked home together.

"Can you believe it!" Tucker said. "Danny?"

Danny wasn't paying any attention his mind was somewhere else. Even though he had told himself he wouldn't think about it, he couldn't help it.

Tucker leaned toward Sam and whispered, _"What's with him?"_

But she wasn't listening to him eather, she had hardly said anything all day. She couldn't take her mind off the night before. What was that whole thing about anyway?

"Sam! Danny!" Tucker finally shouted frustrated.

They both looked up, "Hmm?"

"Oh never mind!" he sighed, "You two haven't even listened to a word I said!"

They said nothing.

"What's the matter with you guys?"

"Sorry.." Danny said quietly. "I-I gotta go."

Sam watched him go, deep concern in her eyes.

"What's with him?" Tucker asked Sam.

"I don't know," she admitted, "But I'm going to find out." She ran ahead, "Danny wait up!"

He stopped and she ran up next to him.

"Are you busy today?" She asked.

"No, not really." he answered. "Why?"

"Would you like to come to my house for a little while?"

He looked down, "I don't know..."

"Come on! It'll be fun!" He thought about it for a second. "Well ok.."

* * *

When they made it to Samantha's house they went up to her room.

"What are we doing?" he asked confused. He turned around to see Sam locking her door and pasting herself in front of it.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing!"  
"I've noticed you've been acting really weird lately. And Tucker's noticed it too! I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's going on!"

"You do know I can fly right through your wall."

"And then you can explain how you got outside to my parents?"

He was silent..

"What's going on, Danny!"

"It's nothing!" he insisted.

"Tell me! I'm your friend! I can help you!"

"NO YOU _CAN'T_!" he snapped, "No one can help me..."

"I can if you let me try!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" unknown to him he took his ghost form, "NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY AND LET ME OUT!"

Her eyes filled with fear.

"WHAT!"

She pointed a shaking finger at him.

He looked at his hands. _What?_

His eyes met hers. He could see that fear overwhelmed her. _What? Why am I scaring my friends? What's wrong with me?_

"Sam, I-I..." He couldn't stand looking at her, she looked so afraid! And what made it worse was he was the one who had caused the fear! He couldn't take it anymore. The next moment he flew through and out the wall.

* * *

Danny continued to walk. He didn't undertsand what was going on. Why was he acting so strange? What was going on?

Soon he reached his house.

* * *

It was night again. Danny sat in his room. Thinking about everything. He couldn't take his mind off this thing. What the heck was going on!

_Tap, Tap._

_Sam.. _Danny thought before he had even turned around. Sure enough it was her. He opened the window.

"Danny! I've been so worried about you!" she said climbing in.

"Sam.. about.. before.." he rubbed his arm, "I- I didn't mean to, I mean I didn't know-"  
"It's ok." she cut him off.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine!"

"Are you sure?"  
"Positive," she smiled, "Just as long as you tell me what's wrong."

He sighed in defeat, "I can't really tell you..."

Sam put a hand on her hip, "Do we have to go through that whole thing again?"

"It's not that!" he explained, "It's just that.. I can't really tell you when I don't really know what's wrong myself."

She cocked her head,"What?"

"It's hard to-" suddenly he stopped short. He groaned and held his head.

"Danny? What's wrong?"

He transformed and fell to his knees.

"Danny!" she fell down beside him, "Danny! Danny!"  
Without warning, his palm cut through the air like a knife, pushing her hard in the chest and sending her flying across the room and into a mirror.

Then he was normal again. He looked around. "Sam?" he saw her. "SAM!" he ran over.

She was cut up pretty bad! She was bleeding all over!

"Sam! Are you okay!" he put a hand on her arm.

Her eyes opened, "Danny?"

"Sam! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" he stopped short. There was blood on his lip. He licked it off.

"D-Danny?"

He looked at her and smiled. His eyes flashed red. He leaned toward her as if he was going to kiss her.

"D-Danny.. W-what are you doing?"  
He bent his head and aimed for her neck. He took his ghost form.

"DANNNY!"

_Authore's Note: I kinda know what I'm doing cuz' I have this idea in my head but idea's for other chapters are welcome! _


	4. I, am your savior, Danny Phantom

Chapter 4 _"I, am your savior, Danny Phantom..."_

The Goth girl was now serously freaked out! What the heck was he doing? What was his problemn?

Sam pushed him back with all of her might sending him flat on his back, "DANNY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

As he sat up a fangy smirk appeared on his face that sent chills up and down her spine. He crawled to her slowly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked with a smile, as he came closer.

His actions were very strange.. He was acting the same way he did around that crystal ball that Freakshow had!

She began to back away when she stopped at a sudden pain. She looked down, realizing one of the mirror's shards had cut her leg. As she gazed down at the pieces of glass she noticed something. She could see herself in them, but not Danny! Why weren't they showing his reflection!

Danny came closer to her, she backed away until her body was up against the wall. He bent his head again.

She screamed.

Then suddenly Danny's expression changed to a spaced one.

"D-Danny?"

He stood and turned, as if he had never heard her, and flew through the wall.

"Wait! Come back!"

* * *

Danny flew through the air following the force that was drawing him. Voices, whispers, called to him through the night. Voices of the dead beckoned him. Something was calling out to him, something he had to follow. A strange phanomanon that couldn't be explained.

* * *

Tucker lay asleep in his bed. Happy dreams were dancing through his head, dreams like him dating Paulina or that he owned the world's biggest computer! But alas all these dreams would be lost by the sound of one thing... _POUND! POUND! POUND!_

After a couple of minutes Tucker finally came to the door.

"Tucker! We have to find Danny!"

"Do you know what time it is?" he said annoyed, drowsily rubbing his eyes.

"I know it's late, but this is an emergency! He tried to bite me!"

The sentence was too much for the sleepy boy to comprehend, not that it made any sence,"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later! Right now we have to find Danny!"

* * *

Danny flew into the woods still following the voices. Then he landed. When he was on the ground his head cleared and he was himself again. All though he still held his ghost form.

"What am I doing here?" he asked himself out loud.

Then suddenly her heard something. Voices.

"Who's there!" he demanded turning around quick.

No one was there, but the voices continued to speak. _Are these the voices of the dead? _He thought. Creepy whisperes echoed through the forest, whispers that were hard to understand. So many different voices were all talking at the same time and after a while of listening to them they started to give him a headache!

He closed his eyes, "Stop talking at the same time! I can't understand you!" he shouted, holding his head.

The voices continued becoming faster and thicker.

"Stop it!" he fell to his knees, "STOP IT!"

He finally came to the breaking point! He couldn't take it anymore! Then something whistled through the night. It sounded like the sound you hear when you ears pop. A quiet ringing sound.

The ghost boy looked around. _What is that?_

The ringing soon turned into unbearable screech! Danny covered his ears. But that didn't help much. It just grew louder and louder! He opened his eyes again to look for the source of the noise, but he couldn't see! _What? Am I blind! WHAT'S GOING ON!_

He screamed until he was knocked unconious.

* * *

Danny awoke, his eyelids hanging heavily. He strained to look around but he could bearly see anything, his vision was very blurry, all he could see were shapes. He tried to move but he seemed to be chained. As he looked around he noticed a dark figure coming toward him. Danny felt blood slide down his face. Things started to darken before him.

He asked in a weak and quiet voice, _"Who...are...you..."_

Before he fainted he heard, _"I, am your savior, Danny Phantom..."_


	5. An Old Enemy Returns

Chapter 5 An Old Enemy Returns

The last time Sam had seen Danny he was headed toward the woods, so naturally that was the first place they looked.

Sam and Tucker had been searching for about an hour but there was not sign of Danny anywhere.

"Are you sure you didn't just imagine this whole thing?" Tucker questioned.

"I didn't imagine it!" the goth girl insisted, "Something is wrong with Danny and as his friends we have to help him!"

"Sam..." he began with doubt in his voice,"I don't think-"

She spun around, "I'm not making it up! You _have_ to believe me! We have to _help_ him!"

Tucker wasn't sure what to believe but the desperation in her voice made it so he couldn't say "no."

"...Ok..."

After searching awhile Sam and Tucker thought it would be a good idea to split up. So they did.

"Danny!" Sam shouted, "Danny, where are you!"

The whole thing almost seemed pointless, if he was still in ghost form the odds of them finding him were slim. He could be flying or invisible! But even still Sam had to find him. She just had to!

* * *

Danny was starting to come to again. He opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry, nothing was clear. Slowly, things started to come together and he could see again. But strangely enough, he couldn't see color.

"Where am I?" he though outloud.

Danny looked around at his surroundings. He seemed to be in some kind of lab. The room was very dark. _Why does it feel like I'm floating?_ Danny looked back and discovered he was chained to the wall. Then suddenly he felt something slide into his mouth. He tasted it. _Blood? How did this happen to me? _He struggled to break free but it was no use. _Maybe I should go ghost... _He looked at himself. _Wait.. I am in ghost form! _He tried to make himself intangible but nothing happened. _What? What's going on? _

He heard laughing from the darkness

"Who's there!" Danny demanded to know.

"You don't remember?" the voice asked.

The voice did sound familiar.

Danny looked around but he still saw no one.

The voice laughed again.

"I demand you show yourself!"

There was a long silence.

"I've waited a long time for this, Danny Phantom."

An old enemy emerged from the shadows.

"Vlad?"

_Authore's note: I'm sorry this chapter is so incredibly short, but I'm running out of ideas. I actually have only seen six or seven episodes of Danny Phantom. I was at my parent's friends house and we were watching TV and I was flipping through the channels and I saw this cartoon and I'm just like, "Cool." so I watched the marathon they had on, so I don't know much about it. So please give me as much information about this cartoon as possible. Oh and I'm running out of idea's can someone give me some? I have an idea but it doesn't come 'till later and I need ideas to fill in the gap. HELP!_


	6. Hold Me Before It's Over

Chapter 6 Hold Me Before It's Over...

"Vlad?"

Vlad Plasmius studied Danny for a moment. He took Danny's face in his hand and turned it. His eyes fixed on the bite mark on Danny's neck, "How did you get this?"

"What does that matter!"

"Tell me!"

Danny sighed defeated, "I got it fighting a ghost."

A grin widened on Vlad's face, "Well, well, this is better than I thought.

_What does he mean, __"This is better than I thought"? _"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here to save you, Danny Phantom."

_Save me? _"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, but I think you do, Danny,"

"No, I don't!"

Vladimir walked on either side of him then stood in front of him, "Haven't you noticed, controling your ghost powers has become more and more difficult lately?"

Danny's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you-"

Vladimir laughed briefly, "I know many things about you Danny, I've been watching you."

_Watching me? _"What's this all about?" the ghost boy demanded to know.

"Can't you feel it?"

A scared expression was clear on the boys face, "Feel what?"

Vlad smirked, "Your ghost form is taking over."

Danny gasped. He couldn't believe the words that had come out of Vladimir's mouth. _"Your ghost form is taking over." _Now Danny's life had been changed tremendesly since his molecules had gotten infused with ghosts. But now they were taking over? It couldn't be true! Could it?

"No... th-that can't be.."

"Oh, but it is. It's been happening for some time now. Slowly your molecules have been forming into ghost molecules. Slowly it's spreading through out your body, like a disease.."

Danny looked down in all seriousness, "No..."

"Soon you'll be a complete ghost! Don't you see, Danny? Together you and I can rule over these mortals!"

Danny raised his head slowly. _Mortals?_

"We can rule the world Danny! The WORLD!"

_The World? _For a moment Danny thought about this. "_The World"? _Was it even possible Danny would become so powerful he could actually bring the world to submission? Danny laughed in his throat. He felt a lust he had never felt before rise up in him. He felt a lust to get to this goal and kill anyone who got in his way! Then it passed. _What am I thinking? Why do I feel this way? Why on earth would _I _want to _rule _the world?_

"The world Danny!" Vlad went on, "THE WORLD!" he laughed hysterically.

Why was Vladimir acting so weird anyway? Since when did he want to rule the world? What was his problem?

"Soon, very soon now." Vlad chuckled.

The boys eyes widened as he let out a horrified gasp. _Soon? _Just how _soon_ would this happen to him? And when this did happen what would become of him!

"No!" Danny shouted, "Y-your lying!"

The lights in the laberatory flashed on and off as circuts snapped out of place.

"YOU'RE LYING! **_LYING_**!" Danny felt a huge burst of energy and strength erupt in him. In a fit of rage he pulled forward until his shackles broke. When he did he fell foreward onto the floor. He was breathing heavely.

Vladimir knelt beside him and whispered, "You see?"

Danny looked down at his hands, they were shaking.

" A half ghost would have never been able to do that!" Vlad went on, "A half ghost could have never controlled lights with their emotions!"

_"No.." _Danny whispered to himself.

"You **_are_** becoming a ghost!"

"**_NO!_**" Danny screamed pushing Vlad away fiercy, sending him into a table.

Danny, angry and confused, made a break for it, he made himself intangible and flew through a wall.

Vladmir grinned, "And so it begins."

* * *

Samantha was still searching, but still saw no sign of him anywhere. _Where could he be? _She thought. _Where would he go?_

Whatever had happened to him she knew she couldn't give up!

* * *

Danny was running now, he was too angry and confused to focus on flying. His eyes were closed, but he was still intangible so he didn't hit anything in front of him. He wasn't sure where to go anymore. If all this was true, could he really just shake it off and go home like nothing had happened? And he couldn't go to his friends houses. What would they think of him? And even if they didn't care about that they would freak out! And there would be nothing they could do! Danny felt he couldn't lay anymore of these secrets and responcibilities on his friends. So he ran aimlessly, the only thing on his mind was to get as far away from Vladmir as he could.

He opened his eyes for a second, he saw Sam ahead. _Sam. _Oh how he longed to tell her everything and just hold her before it was too late.

"Danny!" she called, looking around.

Even though he wanted to stop he thought it would be better if she never knew, if no one knew. He would go through this alone, not sharing his pain with anyone else.

Danny ran through her.

Sam stopped for a moment gasping at a weird feeling that whooshed through her. It made her think of something someone had once told her. "You can't see ghosts, you feel them."

Sam spun around quickly, "Danny!"  
The aching cry in her voice made Danny stop. Even though she couldn't see it he was looking right at her.

For a moment he thought it would be all right just to talk to her for a second but he refused his desire and turned to run away. But unfortunatelly for him his ghost powers were still acting up. So he couldn't control what came next. His intangibility faded away.

Sam turned and saw him.

"Danny!"

Danny knew he was caught, so it was pointless to run now. He looked over his shoulder at her, with sad but serious eyes.

The incident before between them had scared her so, that she didn't run to him, she wasn't sure how he would react. She wasn't even sure how _she_ would react.

They both paused, staring at each other. A light wind blew blowing his hair forward and her hair and skirt back.

"_Danny.._" she said quietly.

They still stood frozen for a moment, neither of their gazes straying from each other's. Then he slowly walked to her.

When he stood in front of her, she examined his eyes. They were no longer red they took the shade of his ghostly green. She let out a sigh of relief. Then as she studied him she noticed something.

"Danny! You're bleeding!"

He touched the scratch, and looked at the blood, but said nothing.

Silence...

Before she could speak again Danny had wrapped his arms around her embracing her, just as he did before.

"Um.. D-Danny-"

"_Please_," he began softly. "_Don't speak,_"

Sam did nothing for a few mintues, then she couldn't deny herself this moment any longer. Her arms slowly raised then her eyes closed and she embraced him as well.

She was confused by his next words, "_Just hold me before it's too late..."_

_Authore's Note: W00T! I worship the awsomeness of this chapter! I'm so glad I figured something out! Thanks for all the help my peeps! You're idea's really jump started mine! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! Keep the reviews coming, I like your input! n.n_


	7. About Us

Chapter 7

_About us..._

Danny and Samantha were still frozen in time, locked in their tender embrace. Everything seemed so perfect even though Sam was confused, but she wasn't confused about what she felt. How much longer could she go on in denial? How much longer could she pretend this feeling didn't exist? And how could nothing come of **this**? There was no way things would be the same between them after this.

They lifted their heads from each other's shoulders and stared intently into each other's eyes. That feeling came back, that fluttery feeling around her heart, the feeling that had always been there. She couldn't let this moment slip away! She moved up closer to his face, but he turned his head away.

"Danny..."

He looked at her.

"I-I," she sighed then took a deep breath, "I L-"

"We should be getting back.." he interupted her, "Your parents are probably worried about you.."

She looked away in dismay and sighed, "Yeah, I guess we should."

Danny took her by the hand and flew her home. On the way, no words were exchanged. Danny didn't know what to say, his thoughts were still entangled in this whole thing, at this point he wasn't sure what to think or what to say. And Sam was too disappointed to speak. Confused, disappointed, and yet in a way satisfied. This had never really happend before, but the more these incidents accured the more she was sure about what she felt and less sure about how to express these feelings that burned inside of her.

When they reached the goth girl's house he flew her into her room.

Sam stood in front of him, looking down, rubbing her arm nervously, "Well.. uh.. goodbye.."

_"Goodbye..."_ he said quietly.

Danny turned to leave but he stopped, his hand rested on the wall, his back still turned to her. Something inside of him just kept saying, _"Tell her.."_ He glanced over his shoulder at her, "Sam?"

"Yes?" she said looking up hopefully.

"I'm-" the ghost boy ground his teeth then sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry.. about.. before.." they were both quiet for a moment, then he said, "_Good bye Sam._" and flew through the wall.

* * *

Danny walked down the sidewalk, finally out of his ghost form. He was trying to decide what to do. Should he go home? If he did what would happen? He had absolutely no idea but he didn't really see any other option. So, unsure of himself, he took a chance and made his way home. Instead of walking home he flew and was there in no time. Danny was finally back in his room, he lay on his bed, hands behind his head, staring off into space. _What if Vlad was telling me the truth?_ he thought. _What am I going to do? What's going to happen to me? _Since he had no answers for these questons he decided to go into denial. _No, Vlad's lying.. He's lying..._

* * *

It was early Saturday morning when Sam first woke up, as to be expected she was still thinking about last night. What was happening between them? Sam wasn't sure but she desperatly wanted to know. But even if it wasn't what she thought it might be she concluded that she should try to figure it out and fix the problem.

* * *

Danny was still asleep, after last night he was drop dead tired. He kinda hoped he could sleep this day away, that way he wouldn't have to deal with anything.

"Danny!" his mom called walking into the room. His mother giggled when she entered. Danny was all sprawled out on his bed, still dressed except for his shirt which he had taken off. His hair was a mess, one of his legs were bent, one of his shoes were off letting a flimsy sock hang over his toes and to make the picture even more comical he was drooling and snoring softly.

"Danny?" his momther said softly

He didn't budge.

"DANNY!" She shouted this time.

"WHAT!" he shrieked in panic, sitting up so quickly he fell off the bed.

His mom supressed a laugh, "Sam's on the phone." she said handing him the phone.

"H-hello," he said in a very shrill voice.

"Danny?"

"Yes?"

"This is, Sam."

"Oh, hi, Sam."

"Hey, um, I was just wondering, can you meet me at Nasty Burger later?"

"Uh sure, what time?"

"4:00?"

"Uh okay, see you later."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

She hung up.

The boy glanced at his clock, his eyes grew wide, "7' O' clock! It's Saturday! Why the heck did she call me at 7' O' clock in the morning!"

Why Sam did this Danny obviously had no clue.

"Well whatever..." he mumbled climbing back onto his bed.

Since she wanted to meet somewhere at 4:00 there was no reason he couldn't sleep some more. So without further delay he plopped back down onto his bed and in no time fell fast asleep.

* * *

It was now 4:30 and Sam had been patiently waiting for a half an hour. Finally he arrived. When he spotted her he ran over to her.

"Sorry I'm late," he apoligized, out of breath.

"Where were you?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well let's just say I dozed off," he answered sitting down, noticing she had already taken the liberty of ordering.

"That's ok, it's your loss," the goth girl smirked playfully, hinting him.

He looked down and noticed there was only one french fry left. He looked at her playfully pretending to be disappointed. They both smiled and laughed.

"So, what's going on?" Danny asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something.."

_Oh great! I knew this would come up_. he thought looking off to the side. "Is this about last night? I'm sorry about everything! I don't know what came over me! I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-I wasn't scared!" she protested.

"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to-"

"Danny! That's not it!" she interupted him.

"It isn't?"  
"No! Well, part of it is but that's not what I was going to talk about.."

"Then... what were you going to talk about?"

Samantha bit her lip and took a deep breath, "I wanted to talk about **_us_**."

"**_Us_**?"

Her eyes looked away, "Y-yeah..."

He leaned forward, "What about **_us_**?"

"That's what I would like to know!"

He drew back, confused, "What?"

"What about **_us_**? Where are we?"

Danny looked around, "We're at Nasty Burger..."

"Not that! I mean in our relashionship..."

He looked off to the side, seriously thinking, "What? You mean where are we as friends?"

"Well, yeah..." she went on nervously,"and.. a little more than that..."

Danny thought hard for a second, then it hit him, he blushed, "Oh..."

They both blushed, they're eyes drifted away from each other.

Even though he knew what she meant now, he had never been good at talking to girls about this sort of thing, so he tried to smooth it over, "You mean like **_best _**friends?"

She glared at him. _I hate men... _"No, like.."she put her hand on the table, "like...like.."

**_SPLASH!_** Danny's drink hit the floor and went everywhere.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. I shouldn't have put it on the edge of the table," he said standing up, "I'll clean it up,"

"No, that's okay. I'll clean it up!" she said also standing.

They both headed for napkins, returing at the same time, and getting on their knees at the same time. They both began to sponge it up rambling ridiculously as they did.

"I'm so sorry"

"No it's my fault!"

"You can stop I can do it."

"No, I'll get it!"

"I-I- got it."  
This they said at the same time, "No it's okay. I-"

They both stopped short, when their hands accidently wound up on top of each other. Their heads lifted slowly, they stared at each other, both blushing, both of their mouths gaping open just a little. They froze for a moment then drew back.

They continued cleaning up both, rambling sorry's about the incident that had just happened between them, both laughing shortly, and ackwardly.

When they finished they both settled back down in their seats, both of them still blushing with their eyes glued to the floor.

There was a long silence.

"So... um..." Danny began, "Where's Tucker?"  
Sam's eyes enlarged, she shot up, "OH MY GOD! TUCKER!"

* * *

"Danny.." Tucker shouted horsely and shrilly.

Even though Tucker was extreamly tired, had run into wild animals that freaked him out causing him to run through bushes and had a few run ins with a couple skunks he didn't want to stop yet. He just couldn't let Sam down! She was so desperate! So he was determined he would help Sam even if it took him all night. Besides she said she would get him if she found him! He wasn't worried!

So on he went, wet, dirty, smelly and with sticks sicking out of his hair, he braved on._ Besides.. _He thought. _It's not like Sam would just leave me here! Haha!... Right?_

_Authore's Note: This chapter was mostly cute comedy and DannyXSam fluff. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _


	8. What Am I Becoming!

Chapter 8 "What Am I Becoming!"

"OH MY GOD! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT HIM!" Sam shrieked putting her hands against her cheeks.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"When we went looking for you, I said if I found you or gave up I would get him! I forgot all about it!" she explained.

"What!" Danny exclaimed. _If Tucker's still out there that means there's a possibility that he could be captured! _Danny looked off into the distance in horror. _Or worse..._ "Come on!" he urged grabbing her by the hand.

* * *

The two friends headed back to the woods. When they made it there, they started searching right away, but after awhile there was still no sign of him. So since they had been searching awhile they decided to rest.

Sam sat on a tree stump while Danny leaned against a tree.

They were both quiet, still feeling a little awkward about what had happened before.

Sam never really got to finish that conversation from before. And she thought maybe she should continue it now. After all they **_were_** all alone. _I guess this is a good as time as any..._

"Danny.."

He looked back at her, "Yeah?"

She cast her eyes down, "Um, since we're alone I uh, thought maybe we could uh, we could continue our conversation from before.."

He turned his head, his eyes fixed straight ahead of him panicky, but he didn't say anything.

"So... um... when I said **_us _**I meant, like uh..." this was so hard for her, if she told him what she meant, her secret would be out, her feelings would be all out in the open. What if he didn't want to be a couple? What if he didn't even**_ like _**her! Even though she was scared she didn't know when this chance would come again or even**_ if _**this chance would come again. After all it was better to know, then to never know what she might have had and lose it forever. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and blurted it out, "A couple!"

His head whipped back and looked at her.

_This is it, it's all out in the open now..._

When she opened her eyes she realized he was walking over to her. _OH MY GOD! HE'S COMING OVER HERE! WHAT'S HE GOING TO SAY?_

Danny sat down next her on the small stump. They were both quiet, then he repeated her, "A couple?"

_Oh my god! This is it! It's all over now! _she panicked in her mind. She stood up quickly, "I-I'm sorry I don't know what I'm talking about!" she rambled skitishly, "I-I-I'm just tired. I- mean I just joking ya know? I mean geez, us? A couple? Like that will ever happen!"

She looked at him. He looked down, his eyes closing halfway. Disappointment was clear on his face. But it was unclear of what kind.

"I mean it's not like, you **_like _**me or anything!" she said laughing nervously.

_"Sam..." _she heard him say.

When she turned around he was right in front of her, looking down at her seriously.

"_Sam, I-I_.." he titlted his head slightly, "_I had no idea you felt like this_.."

Her heart began to pound inside her, "I-I-I-I d-don't!" she stammered, her eyes looking away "I don't have feelings for you!" she said adding a short nervous laugh.

He smirked slightly, "That's not what I meant, Sam.."

She felt him lightly touch her chin, her eyes looked back at him, they gazed deeply into each other's eyes for a long moment. Her heart skipped a beat.

Sam shook her head walking away a little bit, covering her red face with her hands, "I-I'm sorry, I know you don't have feelings for me.."

Danny grabbed her by the arm, "I...I never said that.."

Her head shot back at him, surprised and slightly hopeful.

He let her go and rubbed his neck a little embarrsessed, "I mean I um..."

She turned around fully to face him.

"It's just that I...I-"

Suddenly he drew back from her

"Danny? What's wrong?" she asked.

Then, it happened again Danny took his ghost form.

He looked at his hands. _Damn it! _He thought. _Not this **again**!_

His whole body started to glow, glow a crimson red. His body started to feel an excruciating pain. He growled painfully, then screamed. Then it stopped and he fell to the ground.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed running over.

Danny pushed himself up with his hands. He opened his eyes, but things weren't the same. Now instead of being color blind he had infered vision! He rubbed his eyes fiercly, growling frustrated, _No! No! No! -_but nothing changed.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted, angrily pounding his fist against the ground.

He forced himself to stand, covering his eyes.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Sam asked, "What's wrong! Do you need a doctor or something?"

He uncovered his eyes, she gasped, they were red.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, lunging at her, pinning her to the ground.

She stared up at him terrified.

His eyes were still red, his teeth were clenched and he was growling and breathing heavily. Then he lit his hand up with green ectoplasmic energy.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_!"

He rose his hand up, ready to bring it down.

"DANNY!" she screamed.

Her screamed pierced through his skin, and he knew it was her, "Sam?" he said slowly lowering his hand.

"_Danny_.." he couldn't see it but he knew she was crying.

Danny stood up and backed away, he looked around frantickly not sure where she was, "S-Sam?"

She backed away from him quietly.

_This is... This isn't right... _He looked at himself. _Oh my god! What am I becoming!_

He looked down and could see the goth girl's form. His eyes became watery, "_I'm sorry._..."

He ran.

She sat up and watched him go, "_Danny_..."

**

* * *

**

Danny ran blindy, running into everything in his path. He was crying now. _This can't be happening! This can't be happening! _He kept saying in his mind. He refused to believe all this! It had to be another nightmare! It just had to!

As he ran on he tripped and fell, scraping his arm against a sharp rock. He held his arm painfully, closing his eyes, tears rushing down his cheeks. He stood again, soon after, the voices he had heard before came back. He looked around frightened. Then ran again. The voices were even fast and louder this time. Some of them calling his name.

He closed his eyes clenching his teeth tightly. "GO AWAY!"

After running awhile he came to a perch over looking the woods. He looked off in the distance crying uncontrolably. _This isn't happening.._

_**POW **_

Suddenly, out of now where, A purple (they're purple right?) ectoplasmic energy blasts came out of nowhere, hurling Danny right into a large rock.

He groaned sitting up strainuesly looking around, he could see the form of something. He knew who it was.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Danny roared furiously.

"You still haven't told me the answer to my offer.." Vlad said plainly.

He stood, blood running down his leg, "FORGET IT!"

Suddenly, he witnessed something flaming shoot at him and bring him crashing to the ground.

Vlad laughed evily.

"I'M WARNING YOU!" the ghost boy growled.

"Warning me of what? You can't see me!"

Danny gasped, "How did you-"

Another blast hit him.

The ectoplasmic energy burned at his skin, Danny held his arm squeezing it hard.

"There's something else you don't know..." Vlad began.

The ghost boy looked around, it was hard to focus through his new vison, "Oh yeah," he growled, looking around lost, "And what's that?"

Someone grabbed him from behind, he heard a whisper, "_You're becoming a vampire Danny._.."

_Authore's Note: My anime mind is taking over haha. REVIEW!_


	9. This isn't like me!

Chapter 9 _This isn't like me!_

Danny's pupils shrunk. Fear overwhelmed him, like icy hands clutching around his heart.

"Wh-What did you just say?"

He heard a chuckle and then Vlad said again,"_You're becoming a vampire."_

Danny stared off ahead, frozen. As much as he wanted to say, "Vampire? There's no such thing!" he could never say that about anything anymore. And the idea did make sence. That ghost from before _did_look like a vampire and it _did_bite him on the neck. It was only logical that after being biten by a vampire he would also take that form.

Danny was at a loss for words. What would he do?

The ghost boy fell to his knees, his mouth open slightly, still staring into space.

"There's still my offer Danny." Vlad started up again.

The thought of this crossed Danny's mind again, and he felt evil inside, having a uncontrolable desire to laugh. He let a chuckle slip out almost convincing Vlad he had lost it. But then Sam came into his mind again, over all this crap that was happening he couldn't keep her off his mind lately. And after what had just happened...

"FORGET IT! Danny lashed out suddenly, standing, getting in Vlads face, "I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU! I'D NEVER BETRAY MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!"

Vlad had just about had it with all of Danny's speeches. Without warning his fist colided with Danny's face. "SHUT UP!" the punch was so forcful it forced the ghost boy down.

Danny pushed himself up with his hands, his hair hung in his face. He spit out blood then continued to look down. The way he was breathing suggested anger

Vlad stared down at him, to him it was a pitiful site.

"Danny!" a voice echoed throughout the forest.

Danny's eyes widened, his head lifted, "Sam!"

Vlad knelt down beside him, "You could have anything you ever wanted Danny.. Anything! If we joined forces just think of the possibilites! We would be unstoppable!"

Danny looked in the direction from which the voice came, "_Sam_..." he whispered.

The way Danny said Sam's name, was enough to make Vlad aware of Danny's feelings. Suddenly his hand whipped across Danny's face, "STOP IT, DANNY! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"

The boys head whipped up at him in surprise, "How do you know about..." Danny looked around, "_her_."

"I can tell by the way you look at her."

Danny cringed, "Have you been following me?"

"Your feelings for her are very clear to me, Danny."

Danny looked away, "I don't know what your talking about..."

Vlad turned the boy's face toward him, "You don't have to pretend around me. You don't have to tell me to let me know how you feel about that girl. I can see it in your eyes when you're with her, hear it in your voice when you speak to her. But you can't be with her."

Danny's eyes widened, he gasped through clenched teeth.

"Now you know how I feel about your mother."

Now **_THAT_** made Danny mad! He tried to throw a punch at Vlad but Vlad was quick and saw it coming. He grabbed Danny's arm and began to crush it, bringing Danny screaming to his knees. Vlad kicked him sending him forward, sending him face first into the dirt.

Danny angrily began to clench his fists crushing the dirt between his fingers.

Vlad grabbed him by the hair, lifting him a little, "I could destroy them to."

"Not if I kill you first!" Danny growled.

Vlad tightened his grip, making Danny grunt.

Out of the cornor of Vlads eye he spotted Sam in a clearing meeting up with another boy.

Vlad whipped Danny's head toward them, "Look at them Danny, they're not like you and I, they don't realize how this effects us. They don't realize how painful this really is. They don't understand you Danny, but I do. I feel your pain, I undertsand how you long to be like everyone else, how you feel invisible because you can become it. Where were they those nights you cried yourself to sleep? Huh?Where were _they_? Were they there to dry your tears? NO! You want to be like them but now you're further away from being normal then ever! You think they care? Ha! It's all a big show! It's all a lie! We can make them pay Danny! We can show them how truly powerful we really _are_! You're going to become complete ghost soon not to mention a full fledged vampire. Show them Danny! Make them fear _you_!"

Vlad whipped him foreward.

Everything he had just said, sunk into Danny's mind. What if he was right? What if his friends really didn't care? And what if he was becoming a vampire? All of the questions filled his mind and slowly tore him apart, driving him to the edge of insanity. What would he do? He would lose his family and friends forever. And Sam... He would lose her! He would never-never...

"Tonight, at midnight, you will start to transform and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" Vlad cackled, "So, Danny Phantom, will you join me?"

Danny was still in a state of shock. His scared face looked at Vlad. _Maybe I could... _Danny closed his eyes and looked away. _Why do I even want to join him? Why do I have such a lust in my heart to hurt others? This isn't like me!_

"_Well_?" Vlad persisted, "What is your answer?"

"You want my answer?" Danny said standing, a red glow beggining to form around him, a look that could kill in his eyes, "All right, I'll tell you my answere," he rose his hands and shot bursts of red ectoplasmic energy, hitting Vlad sending blood everywhere,"**NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!**"

* * *

"Where have you been!" Tucker questioned.

"Well I, um got sidetracked, ya see Danny and I-"

"Whoa! Wait a minute! You found him?"

Sam nodded, giving a goofy smile.

"YOU FOUND HIM AND NEVER CAME TO GET ME!"

"I know, I know I'm sorry! But that's not important right now, I-I don't know where he went and he's acting weirder then ever!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I am **_NOT _**looking for him again." Tucker declared, "**_I_** am going **_HOME_**!"

"B-b-b-but Tucker I-"

Tucker put his hands over his ears, "I'm not listening! Lalalalala!"

Sam threw her clenched fists at her sides, "**_FINE!_**" this she said softer, "I'll just find him myself.."

Her mind was quickly taken from her anger by the snap of a twig.

_Crack._

She shot around, "D-Danny?"

_Authore's Note: Hi, sorry it took so long but I've been busy. I think this chapter turned out ok. If it didn't...IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR SENDING ME PRESSURING LETTERS TO GET MY ASS IN GEAR! GEEZ! CAN'T YOU BE PATIENT? SOME PEOPLE DON'T UPDATE THERE FICS FOR A YEAR! YOU CAN AT LEAST GIMME A BREAK FOR A MONTH! Besides I was brainstorming. Anyways, thanx to everyone that helped. I hope you like it, and if you don't, well you have no one to blame but yourselves. :P Ttfn peeps. Enjoy! _


	10. Possessed

Chapter 10 Possessed

"D-Danny?" she said again, her voice quivering, "Is that you?"

Everything was still, not a sound, only a slight breeze blew. Sam put a hand to her chest, sighing in relief.

A dark chuckle cackled behind her, she gasped and turned. It was Vladmir Masters! Or... what was left of him.. He was seriouly injured, crawling on hands and knees, pulling himself out of the shadows, bruises all over his body.

"Oh my god! What happened! Are you ok!"

Chuckles tingled down Vlad's back as he looked at the ground, laughing quietly, "He's becoming more powerful then even _I _expected, soon everything I desire will be mine! _MINE!"_

Sam knelt down in front of him, "Uh.. are you ok?"

"Please..." he said pitifully, "help me.."

Sam offered him her shoulder, helping him to stand, "What happened to you?"

He chuckled evily, his body suddenly took it's ghost form and wrapped itself around the gothic girl. She screamed at this sudden action.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"This is my last chance.." he said to himself. "There's no turning back now, he _will_ give in!"

Sam, confused, struggled to get free. Suddenly she froze, Vlad looked ahead, he smiled deviously.

The ghost boy stood in front of them, his head lowered, a shadow over his face.

Sam stared at him, "Danny?"

"You see, Danny? You brought this on yourself! It's not a choice anymore! It's either you or her."

Vlad's hand lit up, he brought it close to her face.

"DANNY" she screamed.

His ghost altar ego began to fade until he was himself again, "Sam?"

"I know your weaknesses Danny, you can't defeat me no matter how powerfull you become!"

"Huh? Vlad?" His hand reached forward dramaticly, "No! Let her go!"

"Not until you agree to my standards!"

The ghostly ring appeared around Danny transforming him, "I'm warning you!"

"No! _I'm_ warning _you_, Danny, if you don't accept," Vlad started to fly upward, "The girl will perish!"

"NO!" Danny flew straight up, his hair blowing back in the wind.

Vlad kept flying upward as Danny followed him. When he stopped he started to throw ectoplasmic energy, Danny dodged the best he could but unfortunately, since Vlad was more experienced, Danny fell back from a blow.

This infuriated Danny so much he wanted to throw his own ectoplasmic energy at Vladmir, but he didn't want to chance accidently hitting Sam, or causing Vlad to drop her. What could he do? Any sudden movement could cause a sudden and eternal disaster.

"Last chance, Danny," Vlad warned,"Join me!"

"Let her go, Vladmir, this has nothing to do with her, this is between you an me. I'm the one you want!"

"I'm waiting, Danny."

Danny was so angry he didn't choose his next choice of words very wisely, "LET HER GO!"

Vlad smirked, "As you wish,"

Sam screamed as she went plummeting toward the ground.

"NO!" Danny swooped down with incredible speed, snatching her up right before she hit the ground.

Sam was shocked for a moment then she smiled at him shyly Danny returned a smile of his own as he sighed in relief, she was safe.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, ectoplasmic energy hit him, sending him into a tree screaming.

The ghost boy's body lay smashed up against the tree while Sam had fallen out of his arms and rolled off to the side.

Danny groaned as his eyes opened part way. He was just in time to see Vlad land, not too far in front of him.

"Can't you see? You cannot win! I'm more powerful then you'll ever be!"

Danny tried to lift himself but he had been extremely injured, that blast that had been shot at him was more powerful then he had ever expected, he fell back making painful sounds, twitching.

Vlad laughed maniacly as if possessed, "It is no longer your choice, Danny, you _WILL_ join me!"

Danny flinched in pain, green blood oozed from his side, he frowned deeply in regret, "Sam..." _I failed you..._

"Come, Danny Phantom, together we shall rule the WORLD!"

The ghost boy however, was actually paying no attention to him, his mind was too filled with regret, he really thought he was going to die. _There are so many things I never got to do, I never **did **tell my parents about this, I guess I'm going to take it to my grave. _He closed his eyes. _I never got to tell Tucker what an awesome friend he really is and how he really shouldn't try to change himself, because he's really a great guy the way he is. _His eyes opened a little. _And I never told Jazmine what an incredible sister she was, she always seemed to understand things about me that I never could understand myself. And Sam... _His eyes closed again. _She was more then a friend to me she was... _His fingers clenched and formed a fist at his side. He looked over at her. For a moment his heart stopped. _Is she?_ Sam lay very still, not moving an inch. _SAM! _He screamed in his mind, mistaking her for dead, when she was merely knocked out. Danny's eyes were cast on Vlad, they filled with a fiery hate. _YOU! How **could **you do this! There are so many things I wanted to tell her! So many things I **NEEDED **to tell her. I never told her that I-I. _His eyes closed, his fist shaking voilently at his side. _I-I-I. _Danny's eyes opened sharply, setting on the one he now hated so much, a burning desire to kill in his heart. His eyes flamed with fury!

Vlad was still laughing and never saw it coming, ending any idle thoughts he might have had of running for his life. Using his ghost powers Danny sent him flying.

Vlad landed hard on his back. His mind bounced in confusion, he had certianly never saw _that_ coming!

When he opened his eyes he saw Danny hovering over him, a dark blood red light surrounding his body. Danny smirked, his eyes, a crimson red, glaring right into Vlad's soul.

"Is this you choice? This is what you choose? A lonely life, where no one understands you?"

Danny laughed a little before he spoke, closing his hand on red ectoplasmic energy, smothering it, making it disappear, "I think I'll take my chances."

Unknown to either of them Sam was coming to conciousness and watched from afar.

"Danny! Listen to me! I can help you!" Vlad persisted, a hint of pleading for his life in his voice, "I can help you! You'll become so powerfull no one will be able to stop us!"

Claws that had seemed to grow right through Danny's gloves threateningly dangled over Vlad. Danny scratched his wrist, impaling his own hand with the same, making himself bleed.

"If I'm going to become so powerful," Danny pondered. He leaned forward with his hands on his knees, "Then what do I need _you_ for?"

The look in Danny's eyes was so terrifying even Vlad, a ghost himself, was afraid.

Danny knelt beside Vlad, pinning his arms down with his hands, he smiled baring his fangs, he brought his mouth close to Vladmir's neck. He whispered, "This won't hurt a bit."

Without warning Danny's mouth lunged at Vlads neck, biting down hard. A scream that would make you sick, echoed through the forest until there was no life left in it.

When Danny was finished sucking the life out of him he stood, glaring down at him angrily, he kicked Vlad's limp body, "You're not even worth it." the next second Danny single handedly ripped Vlad apart, sending blood spattering everywhere.

Sam screamed at the terrifying sight catching Danny's attention.

He stared deeply into her eyes, he smiled. Her eyes widened in fear

_Authore's note: For the younger viewers, I hope this didn't scare you too much but hey, it is a VAMPIRE story and it is rated T. That's what I get for listening toTwisted Transistor when I write a chapter lol._ _So sorry. I hope no gets mad about the begining I wasn't sure if Sam had ever met Vladmir, so I tried to avoid that sorta deal. Hoped you liked it and sorry it took so long. ;_


	11. Danny's Rampage

Chapter 11 Danny's Rampage

Sam backed away slowly, only to be stopped by a tree. As Danny got closer she backed her body against the tree until she was standing.

"D-Danny, it's me! Sam!"

The ghost boy said nothing as he came closer and closer to her. Soon he was right in front of her. Sam put her arms straight out in front of her trying to push him back. Danny paused for a moment, a look of surprise on his face. He smiled deviously, and clasped her hands holding them against his chest. She was clearly confused. _What is he- _Her thoughts were stopped short when Danny bent his head and started closing in on her mouth. His eyes closed as he cupped her cheek. Sam stared off, shocked, then at the last moment she closed her eyes not understanding herself as she listened to longing in her heart and not the logic in her mind.

"I JUST HAVE ONE MORE THING TO SAY!" Tucker shouted, bursting out of the bushes, a defient finger pointing straight up.

The ghost boy and the gothic girl stopped and looked at Tucker.

"Oh um.." Tucker stammered, embarressed, "Oh.. um, Danny."

Sam was glad Tucker had decided to come back but disappointed that he had to pick this moment to barge in on.

Tucker went on, "I didn't know you um, you were um,"

A deep growl gurgled in Danny's throat. Unexpectedly Danny lunged, bowling the young man over and pinning him to the ground. He continued to growl, flashing his vampire teeth.

Tucker screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DANNY! NO!" Sam shrieked, running over pushing the ghost boy off his prey.

Danny stood, and glared at the two, they stared at him terrified.

"Peh, mortals," he hissed, wiping dust off his arm. With that he flew off.

Tucker looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow, "What does he mean, "mortals"?"

* * *

Tucker and Sam had gone back to his place after Sam had explained what she knew about this situation. 

"I don't understand why's he's acting this way!" Sam said, "What's wrong with him?"

"Well from what you tell me he sounds like he's a Vampire."

Sam gasped, "What are we going to do!"

"Well according to my research," Tucker answered, "Crosses, garlic, and stakes are the best way to deal with Vampires."

'WE CAN'T _KILL_ HIM!" Sam shouted frustrated.

"I don't want to hurt him either, Sam," Tucker admitted, "But I don't know what else to do."

"There has to be some way," Sam pondered. She paced, deep in thought, "I remember when Freak Show turned him evil, I remember talking to him, maybe that would do someting."

"I thought he snapped out of it when you fell off a bridge?" Tucker pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

She put her hands on her hips, "Do you really think I want to jump off a bridge?"

Tucker waved his hands, "Ok, ok. So what do you suggest we do **_do_**?"

She thought again, then answered, " Talking to him is worth a shot, we just need to tell him how much we care about him!"

"You mean like, an intervention?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled, "I'm sure once I tell him how much I care about him he'll-" She stopped short, when she realized what she had said. She looked over at Tuckers shocked face. "I-I-I-I mean **_WE_**, once _we_ tell him how much _we_ care about him, he'll-he'll-"

Tucker giggled. Sam glared at him.

"Maybe if you **_show _**him how much **_you _**care about him he'll snap right out of it, then you guys can go ride off in a pumpkin together!" Tucker teased.

"You're not funny!" Sam growled.

"But seriously," Tucker said, "It's worth a shot."

"Great!" Sam smiled.

"But," Tucker began, "There are a few precautions we need to take..."

* * *

Danny laughed madly as he continued to destroy Amity Park. Red ectoplasmic energy shot down, sending a building bursting into flames, then seconds later crumbling to the ground as smoke rose into the night sky. The screams of the people below him pleasured him so much! He loved their pain, infact he fed off of it! Buildings collapsed all around him, as he contiued to shoot at them. He continued forward into the night destroying everything in his path.

* * *

Sam walked grimly, she wasn't happy about the HUGE cross necklace, and the garlic hangiing around her neck. 

"Precautions my ass," Sam scoffed, as she walked beside Tucker.

"You'll thank me for this," Tucker insisted.

"Whatever," Sam rolled her eyes, "Lets just split up and find him,"

"Ok," Tucker agreed. He started to leave.

"Wait," Sam stopped him, "Where's your stake?"

"Oh, right here." Tucker said, holding up a T-bone steak.

"That's _not_ a stake!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't! This is!" Sam said, holding up a silver stake.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "How is Danny suppost to eat that?"

"He doesn't _eat_ it! You drive it through his heart!"

"That's gonna be kinda' hard, it's going to get all mushy that way.." Tucker said confused, examing his steak.

Sam slapped her forehead. She shook her head, "Let's just go look for him,"

"All right already!" Tucker tried to leave, but Sam stopped him again.

"Wait! Shouldn't we tell his parents about this?" the girl questioned.

"Nah, I don't think he'd forgive us if we did, besides he says he wants to tell them himself if he ever decided to."

"Oh, ok" Sam nodded.

"Ok well, good luck!" Tucker said, as he took off.

"Yeah, you too!" She called after him. She stayed for a moment. She looked at the stake in her hand, "Drive it through his heart?" she said to herself, "What the hell am I doing with this anyway!" She threw it and ran off.

* * *

Sam wandered the streets aimlessly, she wasn't quiet sure where to look for Danny. As she searched she stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe her eyes! Amity Park was destroyed! There was nothing left! _He's been here all right... _She thought.

* * *

As she continued to search, she wandered how all this came to be in the first place. Not that there was anyway to find out. Why the only person that probably knew anything was Vlad and he was dead! Sam shivered as the murder she had whitnessed flashed through her mind. 

"It doesn't matter.." Sam said to herself, "It's not like I can talk to the dead." She laughed. Then she stopped. Of course! How stupid of her! If Vladmir was dead his spirit would be in the ghost zone! Without a second thought she made her way to Danny's house.

* * *

"It's about time you two came home!" Danny's Mother scolded. 

"Don't you children have any respect for a curfue!" Danny's Father added.

"I'm-I'm sorry, but I-"

Sam was interrupted. Jack and Maddie, looked back and forth, and at the same time they said, "Where _is _Danny?"

"Oh um Danny... He's-"

"Oh no! The ghosts have taken my baby!" Maddie panicked, swooning.

"The scoundrals!" Jack growled, crushing his fist dramaticly.

In an instant the two were changed into their ghost hunting clothes, "Come on, Maddie! Let's save our son!"

Sam's forehead broke out in beads of sweat, "No, uh, wait!"

The two ran past her, "You stay here! It's too dangerious to have you tagging along." Jack shouted back. They were gone.

"Great." Sam moaned, "Oh well,"

Sam made her way to the basement of the house.

_Authore's Note: Sorry about killing Vlad in the last chapter, actually I had always planned to do that, plus my sister started to hate him after she read my fic lol. But hey see how it works out?_


	12. Deepest Blue

Chapter 12 _Deepest Blue_

Sam walked down the stairs leading to the basement. Everything was so quiet, it made the basement kind of creepy.

Sam grabbed the Ghost Fisher, then pushed the button that opens the portal. When it opened she cast her rod and when she hooked something, she began to reel it in. A few times Sam was unsuccessful on nabbing the ghost she wanted, setting other ghosts free. She felt bad that later on Danny would have to catch all these ghosts again, but she was determined to find out what happened to Danny to make him this way.

Finally she was successful and Vlad's ghost was reeled out of the ghost zone.

"Mwahahahaha!" Vlad's ghost laughed, thinking he was free. But unfortunately for him the Fenton Ghost Fisher was unbreakable and inescapable for ghosts.

"Free me!" Vladmir's ghost demanded.

"Not until you tell me what you did to Danny!" Sam demanded.

" '**_I_** '? **_I _**did nothing to the boy." Vlad told her, "His ghost genes were bound to take over one day!"

"His ghost genes?" Sam repeated, "Well that does explain a few things..." she glared at him, "But that still doesn't explain why he's a Vampire!"

The ghost laughed, "One bite from "the Vampire ghost" and you are doomed to take the form of a Vampire!" he laughed again.

The gothic girl wasn't following until something flashed through her mind.

* * *

_(FLASHBACK)_

Sam gasped, "Danny! You're necks bleeding!"  
His eyes looked back at the bite for a moment then returned to her.

"You'd better get that checked out!"

"It's nothing.. Besides, it's not like I can fight all these ghosts and expect to come out perfect."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it!"

She said nothing.

"Listen..." he stepped toward her a little, "I-I don't want you to get involved in this stuff anymore."

She let out a surprised gasp. "What?"

He stood in front of her, "I don't think you and Tucker should get involved in this anymore."

"We're your friends," Sam protested, "We have to help you. I mean what kind of friend would I be if-"

She stopped short when Danny pulled her into his arms. She was silent, surprised by his actions.

She blushed, "D-Danny?"

He hugged her tightly. "_Please understand_," "he said quietly, "_I don't want you to get hurt..."_

* * *

_His neck was bleeding! _Sam thought. _Could that ghost have been a-a Vampire?_

"Tonight, at midnight Danny will transform and become the most powerful ghost in the world! And the world will suffer! Mwahahaha!"

Sam was shocked! Would this intervention be enough to save Danny from himself? Whether it would help or not she just had to try!

As Vlad continued to laugh, Sam sneakily grabbed the ghost Thermos, and captured Vlad in it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he disappeared into it.

Sam looked up with determination in her eyes. _I have to save Danny!_

* * *

Sam ran down the dark, empty, streets of the place she once called home. She soon stopped when she came to a dark alley. It seemed to call out to her for some reason. She had a sneaking suspicion that Danny was back there. She began to walk down it. As she walked down the dark alley, shivers went up and down her spine. Everything felt really eerie.. She found herself looking over her shoulder, with the fear that something might pounce out at her. She felt extremely uneasy, the farther she got down the alley, the more she felt like death was walking down beside her. But she continued on even though she was quite honestly scared out of her mind! Her emotions were all mixed she was scared, worried, and confused all at the same time! And even though she _did _want to find Danny, she didn't call out to him with the slight fear that he might answer.

Finally she met the end of the alley, a brick wall blocking her way. She sighed, disappointed and yet relieved.

She turned on her heal, ready to make her way back, when she heard someone laugh. She turned sharply. At first she saw nothing, but then, there they were, two crimson red eyes staring back at her. She didn't move even though she wanted to run, but it wasn't her bravery that was holding her still, it was her fear.

Danny walked forward emerging from the shadows.

They stared at each other. Her heart sped up, she longed for him to say something in the hopes that the sound of his voice would give her strength.

When he finally spoke it was absolutely not what she expected, "What are _you _doing here?" he asked darkly.

Sam drew back a little, surprised, "Wha-What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said." he said annoyed, "Why are you here?"

"I-I'm here because I care about you, Danny." she said calmly but still scared.

"That's a first." he growled, "Since when do you "care" about anything that involves _me_?"

The gothic girl couldn't believe her ears, "What are you talking about? We've always cared about you!"

"LIAR!" Danny roared, lighting his hands up.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed. Sam quickly jumped out of the way as red ectoplasmic energy shot at her. "DANNY, STOP!" she shouted.

But he wasn't listening, he continued to fire at her.

Sam ran for her life as Danny chased her. Another burst of ectoplasmic energy crashed down, missing her but causing her to trip. She quickly scrambled to her feet. She continued to run until she was back out in the streets.

"Hey, Sam!" Tucker shouted, "Any luck finding, Danny?"

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed diving at him, tackling him just in time.

**_BOOM! _**A building fell to it's knees.

"What do _you_ think?" she said sarcastically.

"Well, did you talk to him?" Tucker questioned.

Sam didn't answer right away, when Danny flew out screaming, "LIAR! LIAR!" and his hands lit up, she got the hint it would be a good idea to run.

As they ran she answered, "I tried to but he didn't listen to me! He just called me a "liar" and went all psycho!"

"Maybe if we tried together, it would be more efficient." Tuck suggested.

Sam looked back, "I'll try anything if we can stop _that_!"

"LIAR! LIAR!" the ghost boy continued to screaming unleashing his fury.

"Quick! This way!" Sam shouted grabbing Tucker's wrist.

As the two teenagers ran another blast came dangerously close to them, breaking the street so that half of it rose, making Sam loose her grip on Tucker arm.

"Tucker!" she shouted, turning around the moment she realized she had lost him.

"RUN!" he shouted.

She hesitated, but soon complied.

* * *

Tucker wasn't sure where to go, soon he found himself running into a church. He felt safer inside. He had heard legends that Vampires died as soon as they entered a church.

He sighed, relieved, wiping sweat from his brow.

It was too bad in this case, the legend was wrong.

Danny broke through the door and flew in.

Tucker stood, froze, shaking and whimpering.

Danny gave half a grin, then flew toward Tucker, attempting to ram him, but Tucker ducked, sending him crashing into a church pew.

Tucker let out a deep breath, "I'm safe!"

"Don't count on it!" Danny's voice said, before shooting at Tucker.

The impact of the blast sent Tucker flying into a wall. His body slid down it and he hit the floor. Tucker's shoulder ached, the ectoplasmic energy seemed to have a worse impact on humans then it did on ghost. It burned through his shirt slicing his shoulder open. The wound bubbled grossly. Tucker cringed when he looked at it.

"Get up and fight, bastard!" the vampire shouted at him.

"Danny! Please!" Tuck pleaded, "C'mon man, it's me! Tucker! Your best friend!"

"I have no friends!" Danny said scornfully as he drew closer to Tuck.

"Yes, you do! Me and Sam! We're your friends!" Tucker insisted.

Danny charged Tucker again, screaming a sort of war cry as he did.

Tucker summoned up the last ounce of his strength. When Danny lunged he used Danny's forward motion to flip him away. When Danny landed Tucker ran over and tried to talk to him, "Come on, Danny! Snap out of it!" Tuck persisted, "This isn't like you, man!"

The vampire ghost took the boy by surprise when his arm shot up, and his fingers wrapped around his throat.

"No, Danny!" Tuck strained to say as his hands grabbed Danny's and struggled to unclasp them.

"I'll make you suffer as I've suffered!" Danny growled, standing, continuing to choke the boy.

"Stop it!" Tucker shouted shrilly, as the vampire began to raise him into the air.

The next second, Danny threw, then shot at Tucker making the church begin to cave in.

Tuckers body lay lifeless amidst the fallen debre. Danny walked over, he kicked him seeing if he would react. Nothing.

Danny Phantom looked down at him in hate, "Mortal.."

* * *

Sam looked around franticly for somewhere to hide. _I'll just go into the next building I see._ she told herself, soon after obeying her thought.

When she was inside she realized she was in a clock tower! The only thing inside were stairs leading up to the balcony in front of the clock's face.

Sam sat against the door, panting, gasping for breath. She was alone and scared and not sure what to do. _What am I going to do? _She asked herself. She could hardly believe all this was happening. The boy she once knew was gone, gone forever and was never coming back. She asked herself. Her hand reached to her neck and pulled off the garlic and cross necklace. She threw it. _How could this happen to us?_ She buried her face in her hands and cried.

"Hello, Sam." a voice said darkly from behind her.

She gasped, Her head shooting up, staring wide eyed in front of her. Her hands began to tremble.

Suddenly she felt ice cold hands wrapping around her waist. Using his intangibility Danny passed through the door, grabbing Sam from behind.

"I'm back." he said.

Sam's lower lip quivered. What now? Would she let this alter ego of her friend she cared for so much, destroy her? Without even thinking she screamed, "NO!" pushing Danny and dashing up the stairs.

She ran as fast as she could, not that it mattered, Danny would only catch her, he was WAY faster then she could ever be!

Finally she reached the top of the tower, bursting the door open.

It was raining now, rain, terrible wind, and lightning all mixing together. Sam looked for another door but found none. There was no place to run, no place to hide! Her only option was to jump and risk killing herself! What was she going to do? What COULD she do?

Dark red ectoplasmic energy took her by surprise, hitting her back, sending her forward. It burned the right part of her sleeve so it hung revealing the strap of her purple bra.

"You didn't think you could get away that easily did you!" Danny said, the red light around him even darker then before.

This was strange.. every minute Danny seemed to become more powerful and evil. _Wait.. _Sam thought. _Every minute? _Sam looked at the face of the clock. It was almost midnight!

"Foolish Mortal," Danny went on, showing off his fangy grin, "You will never escape my wrath!"

_The first bell tolled._

Sam stood, "Danny please! Listen to me! You don't want to do this!" she pleaded with him, "I know your in there somewhere!" soon he stood in front of her, "You have to fight this! You can beat this, Danny!"

_The second bell tolled._

Danny had heard enough, without warning his arm thrust forward pinning her by the neck against the rail that kept her from falling, the push was so hard her hair fell out of the pony tail she had it in, her scream was a whisper as he tightened his grip, "SILENCE!" he screamed, his eyes beginning to glow.

_The third bell tolled._

"I know you've been hurting, Danny," Sam persisted her hands grabbing at her throat, "But we understand, we care about you, Danny!"

_The fourth bell tolled._

He brought his face close to hers, "You don't know my pain," Danny said darkly, "I'm going to make you suffer, as I've suffered." his grip tightened more.

_The fith bell tolled._

"Danny please..." tears streamed down her face.

_The sixth bell tolled._

He said nothing, his teeth clenched hard, he growled uncontrollably as his fury started to consume him.

_The seventh bell tolled._

The blood red light around him started to get darker and darker until it was nothing but darkness itself. His eyes were terrifying now. They had turned completely red with only a slit for a pupil, they were like dragons eyes or demons eyes, something that cut through your soul.

_The ninth bell tolled._

"Please..." _I don't want it to end this way... _Happier times flashed through Sam's mind as things started to darken around her. Things she would never forget, things she held very close to her heart.

_The tenth bell tolled._

Rain splattered onto their faces and trickled down them, soon her hair became soaked. Then the moment she thought she was going to die something Tucker said echoed through her head. _"Maybe if you **show **him how much **you **care about him he'll snap right out of it..."_

Her eyes opened, meeting his, with the last ounce of her strength she pushed herself toward him, bringing herself close to his face. But his determination wasn't sidetracked, his expression never changed, hateful, baring his fangs growling and cursing.

But she was determined to, she wouldn't let it end like this, whether she died or not she had to let him know what was in her heart.

_I love you. _She thought as she struggled to come closer to him. _I've always loved you... I-I love you so much.. _Tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

_The eleventh bell tolled._

With one last attempt she pushed herself, her lips pressed against his open mouth, he was still growling showing off his fangs, as if determined to not to let go of darkness. She wasn't about to give up, she pushed herself until she kissed him. The darkness on his face slowly faded until there was none left, his eyes closed and returned the kiss.

Her strength was gone she gave all she could give, before she fell she said, "_I love you._." In an instant her body became lifeless and she fell back over the rail. Her tears shooting upward as she fell.

_The Twelfth bell tolled. _She had saved him.

Danny drew back, confused. Had he just heard Sam's voice?

"Sam?" he said looking around. He looked over the rail and saw her falling. "SAM!" Danny dove off the edge, reaching out in desperation, "SAM!"

Sam's eyes opened one last time, she saw him, and thought she had heard him scream her name.

"_Danny.." _she whispered, closing her eyes once again.

Sam was coming dangerously close to the water below her.

"SAM!" Danny screamed.

_This is it... _She thought.

Danny wasn't able to grab Sam before she hit the water, but he was able to snatch her up before she sunk.

As Danny flew up he held Sam close to him, "Sam! Sam! Wake up!"

No response, the only thing that moved was the last of her tears trickling down her cheeks.

"_Sam..._" he whispered her name, staring down at her, watching as one of his tears fell and splattered against her cheek. _I'm so sorry Sam.. _He thought. _I should have told everyday from the time I met you, I love you._

Danny lifted Sam's head and kissed her.

Sam's eyelids fluttered as she awakened. _I'm alive? _She asked herself. When her eyes opened she realized she was right in the middle of a kiss. She blushed, as he went on not realizing she was ok.

"Um.. I'm glad to see your ok..." Sam said, smiling shyly.

"Sam?" Danny blinked.

"Uh, Hi!" she laughed embarrassed.

"Sam!" Danny smiled, hugging her.

They hugged each other tightly.

"Listen, I'm really sorry for everything," Danny said. "And thanks for not giving up on me."

Sam smiled.

"So, I guess we should be getting back." Sam brought up.

"Yeah, but there's just one more thing I want to do before we do." Danny said giving her a sly smile.

"What?"

He surprised her with another passionate kiss, causing her to blush from head to toe.

When their lips unlocked they smiled at each other.

Then Danny made a weird face, "Why do you smell like garlic?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(What happened?)

It took awhile for things to get back to normal, but they eventually did. The destroyed buildings were rebuilt and Tucker was released from the hospital and was as good as new. Jack and Maddie didn't come home for a month, but eventually they thought the ghosts had eaten Danny and decided to go home. They were overjoyed to find him alive. And as you can guess Danny and Sam started dating.

_The sun will always shine on you_

_You turn my ocean deepest blue_

_I never hide my thoughts from you_

_You're my deepest blue_

_If mother nature ever chose the name_

_I'm sure that she would chose the same_

_I never hide my thoughts from you_

_You're my deepest blue_

_Am I dreaming now_

_Walking on the moon_

_And I don't know how to read you baby_

_Every time I try to move closer_

_Am I dreaming now_

_Walking on the moon_

_And I don't know how to read you baby_

_Every time I try to move closer_

_We've only got this time to prove_

_That together we can make it through_

_I'll never hide my thoughts from you_

_You're my deepest blue_

_If temptation ever came my way_

_I know the words I'd always say_

_I'll never hide my love from you_

_You're my deepest blue_

_Am I dreaming now_

_Walking on the moon_

_And I don't know how to read you baby_

_Every time I try to move closer_

_Am I dreaming now_

_Walking on the moon_

_And I don't know how to read you baby_

_Every time I try to move closer_

_Am I dreaming now_

_Walking on the moon_

_And I don't know how to read you baby_

_Every time I try to move closer_

_Am I dreaming now_

_Walking on the moon_

_And I don't know how to read you baby_

_Every time I try to move closer_

_Every time I try to move closer_

_**THE END**_

_Author's note: Yeah awesome ending! I give the song "Deepest Blue" (above) all the credit. I was listening to this when I did this chapter and it really inspired me! I had this chapter going through my head like a music video. :) I'd like to also note that this whole story was inspired by a dream I had, only it was a little different, Danny was still a Vampire but he chased Sam up a tree and was all like "Look into my eyes" But as you can see I changed that lol. So anyway, I'm sorry that I didn't have a whole chapter with a scene with everything back to normal but one, I didn't really want to, and two I couldn't think of anything. I hope you liked this story because I really enjoyed writing it! _


End file.
